


When Skies Are Gray

by lightbaber



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Delivery person McCree, Drunk Sex, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Guilt ridden Hanzo, Hanzo cries easily okay leave him alone, Hanzo's cheekbones, Human Zenyatta, I don't care if Hanzo's legs are flesh and bone he has prosthetic legs in this fic, Jack and Gabe own a restaurant together, Latino McCree, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Drug Use, Personal Growth, Power Bottom Hanzo, Prosthetic Limbs, Public Hand Jobs, Restaurant Au too i guess??, and McCree still has his prosthetic arm, and they basically have every gay kid in town working for them, boys wearing makeup, mostly just backstory angst tho, young mchanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbaber/pseuds/lightbaber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo just wanted some food, he wasn't aware that Southern charm and a quick descent into cute delivery boy madness came free with every order.<br/>Or<br/>Jesse McCree is a godsend and Hanzo Shimada is smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Skies Are Gray

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote a fic for this ship. This is actually the first ever fanfiction I've managed to complete which I'm insanely proud of.  
> Please excuse any spelling errors. I wrote and edited this myself and though I looked over it twice to make sure I'm only human so bear with me.  
> Enjoy!

By the time he got home it was already close to 11:00 pm. Hanzo groaned, slinging his bag over the back of the $50 arm chair he'd gotten off craigslist, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger he felt his stomach start growling in an attempt to digest itself.

  
_food is essential to survival._

  
He made a B-line for the kitchen, opening the fridge to reveal a half empty carton of eggs and a bag of stale marshmallows. He sighed,

  
_take out it is._

  
Leafing through the pile of take out menus that instinctively ended up front and center on his kitchen fridge, he eventually settled on a nearby cattle house that claimed to deliver fast and stay open late. His fingers tentatively typed in the number scrawled on the front of the pamphlet- written in a font where the numbers were made out of cartoon rope- as he recited his order to the eager young woman on the other end of the phone he wondered what exactly it was he was ordering. Not very fond of delving too far into the weird concoctions Americans tended to come up with when it came to their food, Hanzo was always more inclined to stick with the usual Japanese cuisine he'd grown up eating, becoming disappointed when a place that declared their authenticity to Japanese culture ended up being just another hoax.

  
Hanzo hung up after confirming the order details and the girl's reassurance that it would get there in no more than half an hour. He made his way over to the couch, plopping down heavily and feeling the toll the days activities had had on his legs. Finals week was right around the corner and Hanzo had basically moved into the public library, only leaving when the librarian all but pushed him out the door. He needed to do well, failure was not an option and he could feel all the stress sink into his bones like fangs, vicious and deadly. His mind was so preoccupied he hadn't registered the sound of a knock until the second attempt.

  
"たわごと" he cursed, pulling on his prosthetic legs and pacing towards the door before a third knock followed.

  
He opened it to find the source's hand raised in a fist ready to knock again before swiftly returning it to his side, smiling down brightly at Hanzo.

  
"Sorry, didn't mean to annoy ya, just wasn't sure if you'd fell asleep and all."

  
His voice was like swallowing a glass of whiskey in one go, southern drawl evident in every syllable and an array of facial hair to top off the whole peach cobbler aesthetic. His brown hair was tied back in a small ponytail, a few strands adorning his profile, he was dressed in a black shirt with the restaurant's name slapped on in the same tacky font the pamphlet had exhibited and a pair of matching black slacks. He had what Hanzo could only assume was the bag containing his food in one glove clad hand while the other lay dutifully by his side, bare.

  
And he was still grinning at Hanzo, all white teeth and dimples.

クソ _地獄_  
  
"It's fine. How much is the food?" The man's eyebrows shot up in reminder and his mouth formed the shape of an 'o', reaching into his pocket and pulling out the neatly folded receipt

  
"That'll be $12.84" The smile was back on his face.

  
Hanzo handed him a twenty dollar bill telling him to keep the change

  
"You sure?"

  
"Positive." The smile got bigger

  
"Thanks, that's real sweet." Hanzo was not blushing, the heat from the food in his hands was just making him sweat a little.

  
"Have a nice night." The man said, tipping an imaginary hat and winking before striding on down the hall.

  
Hanzo closed the door behind him, the encounter still fresh in his memory as he focused on eating whatever mystery food had arrived, stomach once again growling with a need to be fed.

  
He ate in silence, too tired to browse through the television for something to watch. Surprisingly, the food was enjoyable, if not messy. He wasn't used to eating with his hands. Putting the leftovers in the microwave he made his way to his bedroom, collapsing into bed; and if images of soft hair and tan skin took over, he would just blame it on a sleepless mind.

  
~

A few days later and he was in the exact same position.

  
It was another late night studying, except this time Hana and Lucio decided to join him on the pretense that he'd been spending too much time alone and had to be getting lonely. Of course, in true freshman nature, Hana soon got bored and prompted an easily distracted Lucio into a game of Mario Kart 7. The entire time was spent whisper-screaming at each other while Hanzo sat there trying not yank out pieces of his own scalp in an attempt to keep his cool. Thankfully, they eventually got the message and bid a frustrated Hanzo farewell, leaving him to make up for about two hours of lost time.

  
He came home exhausted. And starving.

  
And that's how he ended up outside his apartment door staring at the man he had been trying-and failing- not to think about all week.

  
His smile seemed to have somehow gotten brighter since he'd last seen him.

  
"You liked our food huh? Yeah happens to everyone. They hesitate but once they try it they're hooked like horse on hay." he handed Hanzo his bag containing the chicken and dumplings he'd ordered.

  
"Well we do have one of the best chefs in New York City, yes sir Roadhog is a dream cook"

  
"Why do you call him Roadhog?"

  
Jesse, as his name tag read, blushed, giving Hanzo a lopsided grin in place of his usual smile.

  
"You know, I don't really know, but he's kinda intimidatin' so I don't think anyone's gathered the courage to ask"

  
This made Hanzo breathe out a laugh and instantly Jesse's smile was back full force.

  
"Have a nice night" There was the wink. And then he was gone.

  
As Hanzo closed the door and got ready to eat, he realized the smile was infectious.

  
As time went on Hanzo found himself ordering from Morrison's Cattle house as often as once or twice a week. The semester was over, he really had no excuse not to go grocery shopping anymore, and yet every time he looked in the fridge the same six eggs and stale marshmallows stared right back at him. So instead of going to the grocery store like he should, he ends up picking up his cell phone and dialing the all too familiar number for what he always swears is the last time.

  
It never is.

  
~

  
"Why do you have so many 'Morrison's Cattle house' bags in your trash bin?" Hana called from the kitchen.

  
"Isn't that like American food? I thought you said you'd never try anything American again after eating one of those Burger King Cheetos stuffed with macaroni and then puking in their bathroom?" Lucio said over by his laptop where he was setting up some speakers.

It was Thursday night and that meant their weekly routine of hanging out at his place. Hanzo only feigned annoyance, secretly looking forward to these nights every week as a way to keep his loneliness at bay.

  
He continued scrolling through the channels, landing on an episode of Say Yes to the Dress after looking over at Mei and getting a overtly enthusiastic nod of approval.  
"Yes but that was a garbage concoction. The food there is good and reliable. Besides they deliver incredibly fast." He kept facing forward, acting non chalant as he concentrated on the beautiful lace gown the current bride was wearing that went well above her budget.

  
He felt rather than saw Hana lean over the back of the couch.

  
"I'm starving! Why don't we order from there since you seem to like it so much?" her voice was almost genuine and would have seemed that way to untrained ears. Hanzo knew better.

  
"Yeah I'm down!" Lucio said from where he sat on the floor, not a trace of ill intent.

  
Mei smiled and nodded in Hana's direction, eyes glued to the TV as one of the consultant's tore into the bride's family. Hanzo wanted the floor to swallow him.

  
"That's fine. I'll call them now."

  
He wanted death.

  
~

Once the knock came Hana was the first one up and running in a flurry of "I'll get it!"

  
The second the front door opened he heard the unmistakable sound of a southern drawl sweep through the kitchen and make itself at home in his ears.

  
"Uhh..sorry did I get the wrong apartment? I coulda sworn Hanzo lived here"

  
He could practically see his scrunched up brow. He sighed and stood up, heading towards the door and popping up behind a stunned Hana.

  
"Hello McCree, these are just my friends, pay them no mind."

  
The first time Hanzo had called Jesse by his first name he had blushed, "Call me McCree, all my friends do." and Hanzo spent the next three hours mulling over the implication they were friends, until he eventually fell asleep.

  
He pretended not to notice how his smile widened the second he saw him.

  
"That's a relief, for a second there I thought you'd moved away without telling me and I was forced to wonder for the rest of my life about the one that got away"

  
Hanzo rolled his eyes, thankful for his hair being down so as to not expose how bright the tips of his ears were getting.

  
He gave him the food and the conversation flowed comfortably between the two even with the knowledge that not only was Hana behind him, but also Lucio and Mei were now watching, doing a great interpretation of the Mona Lisa.

  
"Have a nice night." McCree winked, lingered, and left.

  
When Hanzo turned around he was met with three glowing faces of anticipation. Of course Hana was the first to burst.

  
"Oh my god! He's so cute why didn't you tell us?"

  
"Tell you what?" His voice was drowned out by Lucio

  
"Yeah man! We come here to get the 411 on each other's lives, you think you'd mention some cute ass southern dude bringing you food? You shoulda told us!"

  
"Told you what?" This time, surprisingly, it was Mei who out spoke him.

  
"I like his accent. We would have understood if you would have told us earlier, but I get why you didn't these things take time to develop."

  
"Told you what?" He was getting antsier the more they spoke, finally his voice broke through

  
"That you have a crush on the cute delivery boy!" Hana all but shouted.

  
Hanzo's face went slack.

  
He did not have a crush. Especially not on McCree.

  
He tried to eat, but his stomach was full of butterflies.

  
~

He did not have a crush on McCree.

  
He told himself that time after time. He ordered for the food, obviously. He just so happened to always get McCree as his delivery man. He also just so happened to order on the days he knew he would be working, but that wasn't necessarily a crush he just felt comfortable with the man. Sure he was extremely good looking, and funny in an endearingly cheesy way, and he always seemed happy to see Hanzo no matter what and he would slip in an extra piece of apple pie whenever he had the chance-

  
He did not have a crush on McCree.

  
This had been his mantra for the past week, and it was his mantra now as he padded over to the door, his order fom Morrison's Cattlehouse having arrived. His smile was blinding as he opened the door and he found himself having to repeat his motto like a NASCAR race.

  
"Haven't seen you in a while, you aren't cheating on me with some other delivery boy are you now?" he said, eyebrow raised

  
_He is making this so much more difficult than it needs to be._

  
"You think that one man alone can hold me down?"

  
McCree's face went red and his freckles were more apparent than ever. He whistled low.

  
"Damn, I guess I should check myself before I wreck myself next time huh?"

  
Hanzo laughed soft and low. He saw the smile return to McCree's lips with something akin to adoration in his eyes.

  
McCree gave Hanzo the food, Hanzo gave McCree the money.

  
They stood there.

  
He knew before he even opened his mouth that this was a bad idea.

  
"Is this your last delivery?"

  
He looked down at his watch and back up again.

  
"Yeah actually, I clock out right after this."

  
Hanzo bit his bottom lip.

  
"Would you like to come inside for a drink? You don't have to, you are probably tired and want to go home, I understand."  
He had barely gotten the last word out and he was already stepping back to close the door, berating himself for issuing such a bold request. A boot stopped the door before it could close any further.

  
"I'd love to stay for a drink, as long as you split those prime ribs with me." His eyes were lighthearted and his tone was jocular.

  
Hanzo grinned and forgot what he was supposed to be repeating to himself. It must not have been too important in the first place.

  
He made his way inside, sending a quick text before taking a seat at one of the stools surrounding the kitchen island. Hanzo set down the bag next to him and went to go grab a couple of glasses along with a bottle of cheap shochu he'd bought a while back and a six pack of beer Lucio had left there last Thursday.

  
McCree raised an eyebrow at him, he just shrugged.

  
"Shochu isn't for everyone, especially the cheap kind."

  
His eyes lit up with the promise of a challenge. He opened the bottle and poured a decent amount into the glass closest to him. Hanzo watched in amusement as he tipped back the glass, emptying out the contents into his mouth and swallowing before looking back up at him with a grin plastered on his face.

  
"I have to say I'm impressed. I thought you'd choke and I would have had to spend the night cleaning my kitchen instead." He sat down and McCree put his hand on his knee as he shook with laughter.

  
"You gotta give me a little more credit partner."

  
The rest of the night went smoothly. They managed to drink the entire bottle of shochu and four beers from the pack. Safe to say they were both very tipsy. At one point when Hanzo went to go throw away his second beer can, he tripped over his own feet, landing right on top of McCree, stopping him mid sentence. He felt McCree's hands go to his waist in an attempt to steady him and linger there. Hanzo felt himself stop breathing as he stared into deep brown eyes glassed over with drunkenness. They reminded him of autumn, the auburn leaves falling off the trees in a well choreographed dance, the beams of sunlight landing on his face and heating up his frosty skin for just a moment before the next gust of wind hit and took the warmth with it.

  
"God, you're so beautiful I can hardly stand it."

  
And there was so much emotion in those first three letters, so much want and affection drenched in that thick southern accent, the one he'd become so familiar with, the one he wanted to be wrapped around in because he knew it'd feel just as warm as it sounded.

  
He felt a hand come around and cup his jaw, cradling it so softly you would've guessed he was made of glass, a cargo box with the word fragile written all over the sides of it's wooden planks. He'd never been touched with such consideration.

  
He leaned forward and their lips met. The kiss started out gentle, but in their drunken stupor it quickly progressed into a tangle of tongues and biting of lips. He felt strong arms grab his ass and lift him up, legs wrapping around McCree's waist as he led them to his bedroom.

  
There was only one problem...

  
"Uhh..where exactly is your room at?" face flushed from alcohol and embarrassment.

  
"Down the hall second door to the right" and then he was right back to trailing kisses down his tan neck.

  
After they finally made it to the room, clothes strewn on the floor and bodies tangled together on his full sized bed, McCree slowly lubing up the middle and forefinger of his flesh hand after being directed towards the bottle on the nightstand.

  
"You got this all set up and ready to go huh?" He said as he inserted one oil slick finger into Hanzo, waiting for him to adjust before continuing.

  
"Heh, contrary to popular belief I do enjoy pleasuring myself from time to time." He opened his eyes and saw McCree's face go bright red.

  
"God damn darling quit putting images in my head or I'm gonna finish a lot faster than you'd like."

  
He finished preparing Hanzo, rolling a condom on before slicking himself up and positioning himself, but before he could press into him he felt Hanzo's hand tug at his arm.

  
"Wait, I have a better idea."

  
Without warning he threw McCree onto the mattress, climbing on top of him, grin mischievous.

  
"I want to ride you, cowboy." He felt McCree's hands grip onto his hips, his prosthetic digging into Hanzo's skin in a way that probably would have hurt if he weren't so turned on. By now he was too far gone to be self conscious of his own prosthesis.

  
He took his dick and re-positioned it at his entrance. Slowly sinking down on it, gasping when the entire head was finally inside him.

  
"Take your time darling, don't hurt yourself." he felt McCree's thumbs rub soothing circles in his lower back, easing away the residing tension.

  
When he finaly got his entire length inside of him, he began with slow, shallow movements, the hands on his hips helping his balance. Finally they got a rhythm going, picking up the pace until they were both gasping for breathe, names rolling off each other's tongues like a prayer.

  
"I'm close..." He heard McCree breathe out. He began going faster, meeting McCree's upward thrusts with his own downward speed. He felt McCree's hand go from where it sat on his hip to his own length, squeezing the shaft and just barely teasing the head before he saw his eyes close shut and his body tremble as his orgasm overtook him, Hanzo spilling into his hand mere seconds later.

  
He looked down at McCree's hand, watched as he lifted it to his mouth and licked it clean, staring into his eyes the entire time, a smirk possessing his lips once he was done. Hanzo flushed, slowly getting off of him and feeling his softened length slip out of him, plopping next to him on the bed. He felt McCree remove the condom and toss it into the waste bin before facing his way and slinging an arm around him as he positioned his head on McCree's chest, falling asleep as both the night's drinking and endeavors took their toll.

  
~

He awoke the next morning to a raging headache and an empty bed. He looked around for a note, listened for any rummaging or footsteps but all he found were a couple of ibuprofen tablets and a glass of water sitting on his night stand.

  
He sat up, realizing he hadn't removed his legs -feeling the soreness already- and took the pills, draining the entire glass before getting out of bed and making his way to the bathroom. His backside also felt sore as he groaned, sitting under the shower and letting the hot water soak his skin, trying his best not to let the disappointment tear at him. Maybe he had just forgotten because he was in a rush to get to work, that's what he kept telling himself, no matter how often his mind told him that if he were really in a hurry he wouldn't have left the glass of water and painkillers on his night stand. He toweled himself off and pulled on his artificial legs, looking in the mirror only to notice the trail of hickeys leading from his neck down to his chest, huffing he tied on a robe and made his way towards the kitchen.

  
Then he remembered he hadn't gone grocery shopping.

  
_I'm not that hungry anyway._

  
He sat on his couch and tried to get his mind off of McCree.

  
Failing once again.

  
~

A few days later he ordered from Morrison's Cattle house, no longer able to stand the feeling of not knowing. He needed to know what went through the other man's head that night.

  
That's why when he opened his door to reveal a tall, muscular woman with bright pink hair smiling down at him instead of a tan cowboy he was fairly surprised.  
"Your order sir. That will be $10.36." She said in a thick Russian accent, holding the bag out to him. He took it and handed her the change, sadness and disappointment bubbling up inside him.

  
"Have a good evening sir." She did not wink, only smiled politely and began walking away before stopping in her tracks at the sound of his voice.

  
"If you do not mind me asking, where is McCree?"

  
The tall woman kept the polite smile on her face-her name tag read Zarya-looking down at him with kind eyes.

  
"I am afraid he is out sick today." Hanzo nodded, thanking her quietly before stepping back inside.

  
He put the food in the microwave and made his way to bed, his appetite suddenly diminished.

  
~

Each time he ordered it was a different person delivering, never once getting McCree, and every time he felt that tinge of anger grow stronger.

  
This time when he opened the front door there was the blonde woman he had gotten last time, Angela was her name. She was disturbingly chipper and all her positivity seemed to come from a place of authenticity, but she still wasn't McCree.

  
"Hello! How are you tonight sir?" She was all smiles the second he opened the door. Hanzo nodded in response, dead eyed and tired of feeling that way.

  
The transaction went as usual, her cheery attitude contrasted by his bleary one. He had stopped asking about him, getting tired of the 'he's out sick' response, only fueling his irrational anger even more. He thought it had been going so well, he didn't know where he had misstepped. He was almost sure it had been more than just a casual hook up.

  
"Have a nice night!" She smiled and walked away but not before lingering just a fraction more than what was natural, eyeing the bag the entire time.

  
Dismissing it, Hanzo went inside and as he was taking out the plastic container that held his mashed potatoes, he noticed there was a yellow sticky note placed on the lid.

  
_"Please talk to McCree!"_

  
He read it over a few times to make sure the note was registering correctly. He hesitated, mentally debating whether or not this was a good idea until he remembered how lonely he had felt the day after, and how disappointed he got whenever he would open the door and it wasn't him and how he would find himself wondering sometimes what it was that went so wrong to make McCree never want to see him again. So he got his jacket and bolted out the door, leaving his food to grow cold.

  
~

With adrenaline pumping through his veins and a new sense of purpose weighing on his shoulders, he walked through the wooden double doors belonging to Morrison's Cattle house, the place whose food he had gotten so familiar with but had never actually witnessed. The decor was borderline tacky with a giant bull skull hanging over the hostess booth, lassos lining the walls and even a mechanical bull ride he could faintly make out all the way at the corner. It added character, so he imagined it worked. Hanzo stalked up to the hostess' booth where a girl with short brown hair and wild eyes stood smiling at him.

  
"Hello, Welcome to Morrison's Cattlehouse! Are you here for pick up or will you be dining in tonight?" She had a British accent. The irony hit him so hard he almost laughed.

  
"Where is McCree?" his voice was calm and level but his eyes held ferocity.

  
The young girl's smile fell for a second turning into a sort of grimace, her brows drawing together in worry as she looked down into the space under her wide podium.

  
"Urm... I'm sorry love, but I'm afraid he's out sick today, he's got a real bad case of the flu, poor guy." Her eyes swept over every available surface that was not Hanzo Shimada, the grimace stuck on her face again in an attempt at cracking a smile.

  
Hanzo's sigh was dejected. This was his last chance of actually getting answers out of him; closure if it came to that.

  
He was mid turn when he heard a pitchy Australian accent chase his eardrum.

  
"Oi Lena, you'll neva guess wh- McCree? What are you doin' down there mate?"

  
At the sound of McCree's name Hanzo whipped his head around so fast his ponytail almost blinded him. He saw a man with crazy blonde hair and a matching smirk standing there as hushed whispers and phantom hands tried in vain to push him away, only for him to retaliate, the end result a quasi school yard fight.

  
Hanzo knew who those hands belonged to as if he'd been born with them.

  
"McCree?" He heard the hurt in his own voice.

  
The fighting stopped abruptly, realization finally dawning on the Aussie's face as he seemed to connect the dots of a story Hanzo hadn't been aware there was. Slowly he saw McCree's body unraveling from under the podium, his face flushed as he re-positioned his cowboy hat and adjusted his shirt, while the hostess next to him looked on with gaping eyes.

  
"Uhh, hey Hanzo, long time no see huh?"

  
He was helpless, all his pent up rage manifesting itself into a clenched jaw and coiled fist. By now the other man had already taken off and the brunette next to McCree was pretending to rid her podium of non existent dust. His eye contact was shaky, but present.

  
"You never came back. What did I do to make you hate me so much?" The words came out more hurt than angry and Hanzo hadn't realized the effect McCree's absence had on him until that very moment.

  
McCree's entire demeanor changed after he heard that. His eyes widened in shock, his brows furrowed and the hand that had previously been scratching his neck came down to his side. He stepped out from behind the podium and in front of Hanzo, his arms subconsciously going to his sides in the same way you'd hold a child about to fall.

  
"What? Hanzo I don't hate you at all. God I don't think I could hate you even if I tried darling" The last part was whispered, he wasn't sure whether for Hanzo or for himself.

  
This time his voice carried a bit more bite.

  
"Then how come you have been avoiding me for weeks?" McCree looked down at the floor, blush visibly spreading to his ears.

  
"The thing is, I really like you Hanzo, and after that night I woke up realizing that maybe one of the best nights of my life had been a total mistake for you. So I did the cowardly thing and I ran off before I could see you regret it. If I'm being honest seeing you was the best part of my day and I guess I've been kinda down in the dumps lately and everyone just about had enough of it. I'm sorry Hanzo, I shoulda never done that to you."

  
Hanzo stood there, assessing every word that had been said. He looked at the man in question to see him fidgeting, looking desperately at Hanzo's face, trying to gauge his reaction. Clearly not expecting anything good in his pool of possibilities.

  
"You are an idiot Jesse McCree." He leaned forward and planted his lips on a dumbfounded McCree's.

  
The kiss was short, just long enough for Jesse to react and press back. Hanzo pulled away first though he was met with some resistance, as well as a pink face and a toothy grin.

  
"So am I forgiven?"

  
"Why don't you come over to my place tonight and try making it up to me?" The mischievous grin on his face was worth it alone.

  
"Lena, tell Reyes I'll be clocking out early tonight, I got important matters to attend to."

  
"You know him and Jack are gonna give you hell tomorrow." Rang the cockney accent from behind them.

  
"It'll be worth it."

  
~

The smell of eggs and sizzling of oil woke Hanzo up. He felt the empty space to his left and immediately whined.

  
_No wonder I was so cold._

  
He sat up, feeling the pop in his joints as he stretched out, reaching for his prosthesis before strapping them on and making his way towards the kitchen where he could faintly make out McCree speaking in a foreign language.

  
"Si Mama, ya entiendo como hacerlos, gracias...Si, eh estado comiendo bien...Me va bien Mama no te preocupes...Yo se, yo se...Me tengo que ir Mama que se me van a quemar las tortillas, te quiero mucho." The smile on McCree's face was intimate, Hanzo felt like an intruder.

  
"Was that your mother?" He was cautious, ready to be shut down if a boundary had been overstepped.

  
McCree looked at him with stars in his eyes and a crescent moon smile.

  
"Yeah, she lives in New Mexico so I don't get to see her often but we talk on the phone a lot to make up for lost time. She always rags on me saying that my Spanish is getting rusty but I know it's just her way of saying she misses talking to me, so I try to get her on the phone as much as possible." McCree's smile turned bittersweet as he laid the eggs on freshly fried tortillas.

  
"You and her seem very close." He stepped behind McCree, looping his arms around his waist, comfort disguised as a morning greeting. The hand that wasn't holding the spatula came down to rub his thumb over the back side of Hanzo's palm.

  
"Yeah, she raised me all by herself so I only really had her my whole life. She'd stay up late helping me with homework, or reenact my favorite Indiana Jones scene with me even though she didn't know what the hell was going on. She's my best friend." The smile was sullen.

  
They'd been dating for a couple of months and in that time He had introduced Hanzo to everyone at the restaurant, including the middle aged couple that owned the place. Hanzo had reciprocated the gesture by introducing him to his own friends, admittingly a little delayed, but McCree hadn't pushed and he was eternally grateful for it. He spent most of his time not at the library hanging out at the cattle house, much to McCree's insistence. He'd sit at a booth with his nose buried in a book while McCree carried orders or waited tables, every so often making his way over to Hanzo and stealing a few kisses before Reyes dragged him by the ear back to work, all the while glaring at Hanzo. On occasion Jack would come out of his office and make conversation, admitting he was tired of working on paperwork all day while his husband got to play the big bad dog.

  
"He's more like a chihuahua who thinks he's a pit bull." He'd told him once. Hanzo laughed until he noticed Gabriel looking their way, brow furrowed. Jack winked at him, the same smirk residing on his lips and if a blush creeped over the former's cheeks, well you didn't hear it from him.

  
Hanzo's friends would stop by from time to time, most frequently Mei, though he was pretty sure it had more to do with the pink haired bodybuilder that kept chatting her up than an actual urge to see him.

  
Hanzo had gotten closer to McCree in the past short months than he had with anyone else in a very long time. However there were still aspects of each other's lives they kept locked away. Tiptoeing around their past, only dropping enough to keep the other from wondering aloud. So, admittedly, Hanzo was a little shaky on what exactly the situation called for. He hugged McCree tighter, nestling his head between the taller man's shoulder blades. He felt him sigh and turn around, holding his head to his chest and stroking his hair before lifting his chin up to look at him.

  
"I made breakfast, if ya hadn't noticed." his voice was low and affectionate.

  
"What American concoction do you have for me today?"

  
"Actually, it's Mexican." McCree let go of Hanzo, twirling around and picking up a plateful of food.

  
"Huevos Rancheros, I used to eat 'em all the time back home, so i thought why not show you exactly what you've been missing out on. 'Course they're not as good as Mama's but a man can try." He could hear the smirk in his voice towards the end.

  
He surrendered without resistance, marching over to the island stools with McCree not far behind. The first bite sold him, mouth tingling with flavors he was actually fond of.  
Halfway through devouring his meal the sound of McCree's laughter begged his attention, looking up he saw the cowboy staring at him, a little color on his cheeks, his own food still untouched.

  
"Is there something on my face?" He started wiping at his mouth, feelings of self consciousness surging to the surface.

  
"No, no! Darling there's nothing on your face, I'm just a love struck fool is all."

  
Hanzo's face was just as red as the ranchero sauce on his plate but he rolled his eyes nonetheless.

  
___That makes two of us_

  
~

Later that night they laid on the couch, McCree grabbing onto one of the leather armrests with Hanzo in between his legs at the other end.

  
He licked from the base slowly up to the head, locking eyes with McCree as he enveloped it and simultaneously sucked in his cheeks, taking his mouth even further down his cock while he whimpered beneath him, his hand coming up to tangle in Hanzo's long hair. McCree was big, definitely above average, but Hanzo was a god with his tongue and he had converted to whatever religion it belonged to.

  
He took him deeper down his throat as McCree pushed up into his mouth, his name rolling off his tongue effortlessly.

  
"Hanzo, I'm...close" He whined with baited breath.

  
He could see his sweatpants pulled low, his hand moving rapidly in time with the bobbing of his head, stopping every so often to have his thumb circle the slit and slick himself up with more pre cum. He felt him hum deep in his throat and McCree was gone. He pulled Hanzo's head back enough for him to jut his tongue out as he came all over his face, Hanzo coming immediately after.

  
After they both settled down McCree grabbed some tissues from the coffee table, wiping off Hanzo's face, smug look intact. He nuzzled into his neck, stretching his arms over the other man's chest, the abandoned episode of Chopped just coming to an end.

  
They were silent for a while, the only sound being Ted Allen's voice as he announced what ingredients the contestants would have to work with.

  
"When I was little...I was always real shy, after my dad left I was afraid of losing my mom too, so I just always wanted to be by her side, make sure she was okay and wasn't feeling too lonely, I've always been a bit of a momma's boy if I'm being honest..." His laugh was lined in self doubt, like he didn't know whether to continue. Hanzo interlocked their fingers.

  
"As I grew up I got better, a lot more outgoing. By middle school all the teachers already knew me as a troublemaker, always had to sit at the front of the class, always in detention for one thing or another, never for not turning in my homework though, Mama wouldn't let me leave the house without having it done. During high school I started getting mixed up with a real bad crowd, I'm talking hardcore drugs and robbery and all types of illegal crap. We became known as The Deadlock Gang..."

  
"Mama hated it, always told me I was throwing my life away, I was gonna end up rotting in jail if I didn't stop doing what I was doing. I'd get so mad cause I thought those people were my friends, that they'd be there for me thick and thin, I'd scream at her, be gone for days on end without a single phone call knowing she was worried sick then show up high out of my fucking mind and leave her broke as hell just cause I wanted another blow. God I was terrible to her, I'll never forget the shit I put her through..." His voice choked up, but he swallowed hard and kept going.

  
"Anyway, one day we got into a fight with another gang, I can't even remember their name. It was nothing we hadn't done before, except we underestimated just how much man power they had and soon enough it was too much to handle and we had to leave, what I didn't know was that the other gang had somehow smuggled in a grenade. Just as we were getting out they threw it and it landed right next to me, I hadn't even noticed the damn thing and next thing I knew it went off..." Hanzo squeezed his flesh hand, trying his best to reassure him. He felt him squeeze back.

  
"I blacked out and woke up in a hospital a day later with my mom crying at my side and my left hand all the way to below my elbow missin'. The doctor said I was lucky it had been a small one or I'd have been dead. I'd found out that the rest of my gang had left me there, the only reason I'd made it to the hospital was cause one of my mom's friends had seen me and driven me there. I owe Reyes my life and I'll spend the rest of it making it up to him. After that I cleaned up my act and finished senior year, Reyes got me a job at his restaurant busing tables to help me repay my mom, Jack was a counselor at the local youth center so he helped me with the messier parts. Eventually they got big enough that they wanted to move another restaurant to the big city and asked if I wanted to join 'em, so here I am." He looked down at Hanzo, worry ebbed in the lines around his lips, afraid of his reaction, like he was going to tell him to get out of his house and never come back.

  
Instead he took his right hand and kissed the back of it, then his neck, finally his cheek.

  
"I'm glad you told me."

  
The silence returned, McCree was now running his left hand through Hanzo's hair, the motion of his metal fingers gliding through silk helping to calm him, his body felt lighter.

  
Hanzo's voice was low but clear.

  
"I come from a very influential family in Japan. My father was one of the most powerful men in the Yakuza. My mother died shortly after giving birth to my younger brother Genji, so he and my uncles were the ones who looked over us..."

  
"Hanzo, you don't have to tell me about your past just cause I shared mine. If you're not ready I get it. I can wait until you are if that time comes."

  
"I know. I want to tell you."

  
McCree's hands continued treading through Hanzo's hair.

  
"Okay. I'm listening."

  
He took a deep breath.

  
"They trained us from the moment we took our first steps. How to fight, how to smuggle, how to manage the empire that would soon be ours. I was always listening, ever the obedient son craving my father's approval. My brother Genji was a different story, he had no interest in the family business, always sneaking out at night to one place or another, a different partner every day. I tried to keep him in check before our father did, only ever deviating from the orderly son when it came to him because I knew his freedom would be compromised if they found out..."

  
"Eventually my father fell ill and died shortly after. With my him out of the picture my uncles saw the perfect opportunity to take over what was to be ours. They filled my head with lies, turned me against my own brother. They convinced me I had to kill him or else everything we had worked so hard for would crumble to the ground..." He couldn't look at him any longer, instead opting for the coffee table.

  
"I was filled with unrelenting rage, at all the times he had been able to enjoy life while I had been stuck taking lessons on how to be the perfect heir. I took it all out on him, I thought I had really killed him. I couldn't live with myself after that, I didn't want anything to do with the clan if it meant becoming a monster and killing who I loved most. I left, but I should have figured that no one leaves willingly. That same night as I was driving away a truck crashed into me, leaving me buried under my own burning car, unable to move. Much like you I awoke in a hospital room with both my legs amputated from the knee down. When I looked to the side I saw my brother. I thought I had died. I was ludicrous until he finally calmed me down and explained to me what had happened. He was scarred badly..."

  
"I had broken his nose so terribly he had a prosthetic, he had gone deaf in one ear and his spinal cord was composed mostly of metal plates. I couldn't look at what I'd done to him. He sat with me everyday I was in there, helping me adjust to my new legs, holding onto me when I was learning how to walk all over again. The very first day he told me he had forgiven me a long time ago, that he had made peace with his new body and now I needed to make peace with myself, that he'd discovered the teachings of someone that had helped him recover and taught him how to love himself, but the entire time I was thinking that it should have been me who was there for him, if only I'd known he was alive I would have left sooner..."

  
"Hanzo..." He felt McCree hold onto him tighter as his voice began to shake, tears he hadn't noticed trailing down his cheeks.

  
"Half way through my recovery I remembered something about an inheritance my father had left us before he died, unbeknownst to the rest of the family. The day I was free to go I withdrew the money and made all the necessary arrangements for me and Genji to leave Hanamura, knowing that every day we stayed was another day we were putting ourselves at risk. Genji traveled to Nepal in search of the Monastery in which the Shambali resided, and I came here to the United States, deciding to start anew."

  
Finally he forced himself to look at McCree, expecting disgust, he was met with empathy. He wiped Hanzo's tears with his thumb, kissing his forehead and bringing him impossibly close, calming him down with whispered words meant only for a lover's ear.

  
"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me."

  
They fall asleep on the couch, The TV serving as a lullaby.

  
~

"Angela, you gotta stop fretting girl. Loosen up, have some fun!" Lucio handed her a shot.

  
"It's really not healthy to worry so much, your hair is gonna turn gray, and I don't wanna look like I'm dating a grandma."

  
Fareeha said from where she sat with her arm draped over her, grinning mischievously as she lightly punched her in the arm.

  
"You're right. I worry too much, I just can't help it."

  
"Take the shot Blondie, and then you'll have no worries." Zarya's voice boomed from the other end of the booth where she sat mimicking the latter's position, her arm strewn over Mei instead.

  
Lucio had invited them to his first big shot DJing gig at a club in Brooklyn called Blackwatch. Almost everyone made it except Hana -for obvious reasons- and Jack and Gabe, who insisted they were too old and too tired to join in on the partying.

  
"They're gonna bone, that's why they ain't going." McCree had whispered to Hanzo as they parted ways with the couple in question.

  
"How can you tell?" Lena butted in, eyes the size of saucers; Hanzo was starting to realize she was just bug eyed.

  
"Cause Jack couldn't stop looking at Gabe's backside, he almost forgot to lock the door he was so smitten."

  
Hanzo rolled his eyes playfully as she immediately whispered into her date's ear, causing the pony tailed girl to scrunch her nose up and snort in laughter.

  
Lucio was almost up, but had decided to pregame with the rest of them in order to calm his nerves before going on stage. Once his name was announced, he was loose enough that his hands were no longer shaking.

  
"Are you guys ready for what I'm about to bring?" A chorus of drunken excitement met him halfway as he started playing his set.

  
"Come on Roadie! Dance with me!" Jamison squealed, pulling on Mako's hand until he got up and followed him to the dance floor. McCree was fairly certain if anyone else tried to pull that with Roadhog, they'd be dead before they hit the ground.

  
Fareeha and Angela followed suit, the former's attempt to cheer up her girlfriend no doubt coming into play. Zarya and Mei had moved over to the bar where she could be seen trailing kisses up the other's neck. Lena and the French girl she was with disappeared ages ago, nowhere in sight.

  
That just left McCree and Hanzo.

  
And boy was he glad. He'd been going crazy all night when he saw that Hanzo had decided to not only wear the tightest white shirt known to mankind, but also tie his hair up in a messy bun and it was just downright disrespectful how good it looked on him. He was on him immediately, biting at his neck and cupping him through his jeans, making him jump a little at the sudden heat going to his groin.

  
"McCree, we are in pu-ublic, we ca-an't be doing this."

  
"Everyone in this place is dry humping like it's Wednesday, so why can't we have a little fun too? Besides, we're all the way in the back, no one's gonna even see us." He had removed his hand from between Hanzo's legs though, and just sat with his forehead resting on his shoulder.

  
He thought for a minute, before turning around and lifting McCree's head for a kiss.

  
"Okay." He could already feel his excitement as he continued to grope him through his pants.

  
His hands worked Hanzo's zipper, puling it down and yanking his pants right below his butt while he freed his erection from the constraints of his briefs. The moan that came out of his mouth as the cold air hit his cock was blissfully pornographic.

  
His mouth left it's mark on Hanzo's neck and promptly moved on to his chest. He began to lick at his nipples through the fabric of his shirt, familiar with their sensitivity and relishing in the audible gasp-turned-moan he coaxed out of him.

  
His hand was quickly pumping up and down the other's length, lathered in precum as he rubbed his thumb into the slit just like he knew Hanzo liked it. With his free hand McCree started pinching Hanzo's other nipple, drawing out even louder moans, the only thing saving them from any accidental eavesdroppers was the fact the music was so loud nothing could surpass it, though Hanzo was certainly trying.

  
McCree loved how vocal Hanzo got when they had sex, so quiet and seemingly calm, but get just the right angle or hollow out your cheeks enough and he turns into a dictionary of every dirty sound ever invented.

  
"I'm c-close, ahh!"

  
By now the fabric over Hanzo's left nipple was soaked in spit. He tightened his hand over his cock, blowing cool air over his left nipple while pinching his right one hard and just like that he was done for, spilling all over McCree's hand.

  
McCree picked up one of the napkins they'd set their drinks on and cleaned them off the best he could, tucking him back in and helping him pull his jeans back up since his knees still felt like jelly.

  
"Uh-oh" Hanzo paused.

  
"What do you mean uh-oh?" McCree looked sheepish

  
"Well the hickey on your neck is a lot bigger than I thought it'd be."

  
His glare was deadly.

  
Apparently his solution to the problem was to add more hickeys and by the end of the night Hanzo's neck looked like he'd gotten into a fight with a vacuum cleaner and lost. Of course everyone else noticed and thanks to Lena, the nickname Hickey Hanzo was born.

  
McCree may or may not have changed Hanzo's contact name to that soon after, and he refused to text him for two whole days after finding out.

  
~

"Just sit still Hanzo, if you keep moving the wing won't come out right."

  
It was Thursday night and they were having their usual weekly gathering at Hanzo's place, waiting for McCree to get off of work to join them.

  
"Which blush do you think would look better on him, my Too-Faced one or my NARS one?"

  
"Too-Faced, he's got more of a cool undertone." came Lucio's voice from the kitchen.

  
In the meantime, Hana had decided to give him a makeover. It had taken over ten minutes just to get the winged eyeliner right and then another ten trying to convince Hanzo that she wasn't going to poke him in the eye with the mascara wand (which she did). He was getting anxious from sitting on the floor so long, his knees begging him to stretch.

  
"Alright I'm almost done, I just need to figure out if I want to give you a red or a nude lip."

  
"Red has always suited him very nicely." Mei consulted from her place on the couch where she had been watching, eyes affectionate, every once in a while chiming in about how pretty he looked.

  
"All done, take a look!" She held up the mirror to Hanzo's face.

  
Mei hadn't lied, he did look stunning, especially with the lip color and the highlight adorning his naturally protruding cheekbones. He couldn't stop staring at himself.

  
"I like it...alot" He felt thin arms envelope him as soon as the words left his mouth.

  
"Im so glad you like it Hanzo! Next time I think we'll do an orange cut crease..." Her words became background noise as more things became apparent the longer he stared, the brown eyeshadow defining his crease, the flush of color decorating his cheeks, the sharpness of the eyeliner.

  
There was a knock at the door, Lucio was the first to reach it.

  
"Hey man! You finally made it!" He stepped aside so McCree could pass, holding up a bag of food from Morrison's Cattle house.

  
"Hope you guys are hungry cause I brought food for days." Hana was next in line, jumping up and wrapping her arms around McCree's waist.

  
Hanzo stood up, legs groaning in protest as he began making his way over to the kitchen where McCree was still focused on greeting everyone and started rummaging through the bag.

  
"There are no mashed potatoes"

  
McCree was still looking at what Mei was showing him on her phone as he answered.

  
"Sorry darling, they were all o-" He looked up then, seeing Hanzo's made over face for the first time since he'd arrived. His face burned red hot as McCree's mouth fell open.

  
"Holy hell sweetheart, you look amazing." He stalked over to where he was, cradling his jaw in one hand as he looked at his face up close.

  
"You should wear red lipstick more often." He dipped his head and kissed him.

  
"Hey careful! I haven't even set his face yet." Could be heard in the background.

  
Pulling apart, he saw the lipstick smeared on McCree's own lips.

  
"So should you." He smirked and sat down, pulling out a container of refried beans.

  
He couldn't stop kissing him all night, much to the distaste of everyone else. Hana had also ended up doing Lucio's makeup, giving him a bold coral lip and big false lashes.

  
"Don't start trynna kiss me too cowboy, I see you." Lucio joked as he stood up, narrowing his eyes at McCree who sat on the couch with his arm over Hanzo and his legs in his lap.

  
"I don't know partner, those lips are calling my name." He made a kissy face while Lucio laughed, a subtle flush peppering his cheeks.

  
Later that night after the apartment was empty and Hanzo was cleaning up, he noticed Hana had left her lipstick.

  
**Hana, you left your lipstick at my house.**

  
**ik :3 i want u to hav it cuz u rlly liked it and i hav more anyway ;P**

  
A smile fought it's way onto Hanzo's face as he read her text.

  
**Thank you**

  
**< 3 XOXO**

  
~

It was 3:23am.

  
He heard McCree's bare feet padding down the hallway, getting closer.

  
"Hanzo, what's wrong?"  
  
The lights were off, he didn't turn them on, just sat next to Hanzo at the island, his hands laid out on the cold surface, ready to provide comfort.

  
It was quiet for a while.

  
"I just recieved a call from Genji..."

  
He was glad it was dark so he didn't have to see the shock on McCree's face.

  
"He says that his teacher has decided to leave the Shambali in order to pursue his own path and that he is going with him. He told me he would like to come visit me first before continuing his travels. They're coming to New York in a month."

  
Hanzo was unmoving, staring ahead, eyes following the dripping water of the sink he hadn't yet fixed.

  
"How long are they stayin'?" He didn't know what else to ask.

  
"A week."

  
From his peripheral he saw McCree nod his head.

  
Silence.

  
"I could get outta your hair while they're here, bunk with Lena or Mercy. Just in case you don't want em to know about me or you want some alone time with your brother, I get it ya kn-"

  
"Jesse." And then,"I want you here, every step of the way. I don't know how else to do this."

  
For the first time he could clearly see Hanzo's face, illuminated by the moonlight but shadowed in anxiety and self doubt. He realized now it wasn't him he was nervous about, it was himself. McCree scooted over, his thumbs rubbing into Hanzo's shoulders trying to ebb away the tenseness sustained there.

  
"Your brother loves you Hanzo, you made a mistake and he forgave you for it."

  
"What I did was unforgivable."

  
His movements halted, his hands going over to cup his face, finally making eye contact. He noticed tears on the verge of spilling, his resolve on the edge of collapsing.

  
"You're worthy of love and forgiveness. You can't let one terrible decision define you. I know it seems like the hardest thing in the world trying to live with yourself after you've hurt the people you love but they'll still be there to help you. Eventually you'll be able to look their way without hating yourself for it."

  
Suddenly Hanzo remembered what McCree had told him, how he had acted towards his mother, all the terrible things he put her through. He had overcome the same burden

  
"I'm sorry."

  
"You ain't got nothing to be sorry for. I'm gonna help you every step of the way, even if it means saying I love you every two seconds."

  
He saw Hanzo roll his eyes and the first traces of a smile teasing his lips.

  
"That must be such a chore for you."

  
"It's definitely my favorite chore."

  
When the tears finally fell he kissed them away.

  
~

The day came when Genji and his teacher Zenyatta were meant to arrive.

  
Hanzo had been making good progress. McCree had convinced him to go to Jack for help, knowing that if he helped him he could help Hanzo too. He listened to him void of judgement and immediately started working out ways to help him recover from his guilt, as well as setting up weekly meetings in order to assess his progress. At home McCree was his parachute, steadying him whenever he would start plummeting into periods of self loathing.

  
"Genji's going to love you." They had spent the entire day preparing and were now lounging on the couch, waiting for their cab to arrive.

  
"Mmm, how so?" Hanzo's fingers were playing with his hair absentmindedly, his eyes half lidded and a lazy smile gracing the sharp features of his face.

  
"You two are very alike. Similar sense of humor, both are very open minded and accepting, you both eat like pigs."

  
"What did you just call me?" McCree's eyes lit up with mock anger, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

  
"A pig. I'm sure a country boy such as yourself is very familiar with them." He cracked one eye open, lazy smile turning impish.

  
"Oh you're gonna get it now!" McCree faux threatened, tickling his sides as he wiggled underneath him, crying in laughter.

  
In the middle of blowing raspberries on Hanzo's stomach, there was a knock at the door. They both stopped, his smile replaced with a set brow and clouded eyes.

  
"It's gonna be okay. Genji loves you, you've been doing great." He pulled his hand up to his mouth and kissed his palm "I love you and I'm here."

  
Hanzo nodded, crease between his brow less visible as he sighed, parading over to the front door with McCree in tow, gently swinging it open.

  
The smile on Genji's face was insurmountable.

  
"Hanzo!" His arms were around him in a blur of white, his head making his way into the crook of his neck.

  
His arms went to Genji's waist instinctively, face lost in a head of green hair.

  
"私はあなたの弟を逃しました."

  
They stood there for a good minute, letting the emotions of being reunited with their only family wash over them in a heavy stream.

  
They parted, eyes red rimmed.

  
"This is McCree, the man I told you about." he gestured as McCree stepped forward, offering his hand to Genji.

  
"It's nice to finally meet ya." Genji shook his hand enthusiastically, smile never faltering.

  
"Likewise, my brother has told me great things." He saw Hanzo's blush in his peripheral.

  
"Zenyatta will be up shortly, he got distracted feeding the birds and told me to go on ahead." He toyed with the strap on his duffel bag, avoiding eye contact.

"I found it quite strange that your teacher chose to accompany you all the way here."  
  
There was a playful undertone to his words, the kind of teasing reserved for siblings. Genji scratched the back of his neck, smile shy but immobile .

  
"Well, our relationship is a bit more complicated than that." Just then a man, whom they could only assume to be Zenyatta, stepped inside, his own duffel bag strewn across his chest.

  
He was tan, with a short buzz cut. He wasn't wearing a traditional robe, instead he had swapped it for a mustard yellow jumpsuit, the lower half baggy and reaching only his mid calf. He had a red sash going across and a mala necklace reaching his chest. He was taller than Genji but with a thinner build, his eyes were hazel and he had the type of mouth that curved up at the ends, akin to a cat. This was the man who had helped his brother when he could not.

  
"Hello, please excuse my tardiness." When he spoke his voice was low, neutral.

  
"This is Zenyatta, my mentor...and partner." Their hands found each other, fingers slowly interwined.

  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Thank you for allowing us to stay here." Holding out his hand, Hanzo shook it without much hesitation, then McCree.

  
The rest of the night went without much of a hitch, and as they sat down for dinner Hanzo saw the happiness in Genji's face, something he hadn't seen in far too long. It would still take a while before looking at him didn't leave an ache in his heart and a quiver in his throat, he still had a lot of unlearning to do before he got to where he needed to be.

  
But he knew when he looked over at the man perched next to him, some silly story falling off his tongue that lead Genji to kneel over in laughter and Zenyatta shake his head, clutching their held hands tighter the more he laughed, mouth open with chewed up food no matter how many times Hanzo kept telling him it was gross.

  
He knew that with this man by his side there was nothing he could not surmount.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: lightbaber.tumblr.com
> 
> Translation for Japanese dialogue in order that it appears in the story:  
> -Shit, Fucking hell (Basically just him cursing at the beginning)  
> \- I missed you little brother (along these lines, there's not really a direct translation from english to japanese im so sorry)


End file.
